


Husbands To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, Dick Jokes, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A light-hearted story about two fine young men's struggle with their sexualities. One has always known he's gay while the other kept trying to deny it.This is the story of them finding their way back together after years of pain and depression. This work doesn't go through the details of their suffering but rather their happily ever after.I hope you'll have a good time with it.





	Husbands To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write happy stories, but I made my best to make it funny and uplifting. Let's see how it goes.

It was a dream came true. After almost a decade of watching him, struggles to admit being gay, it was a huge relief to see him this comfortable around me. It's not like we haven't been French kissing for the past six years but we've never been this intimate. WOW! That's a long time now that I think of it. For me, or anyone to be in a relationship without sex

It was worth it though. He was and will always be my best friend and we were madly in love. We studied together, graduated together, picked up the same working place. We traveled in holidays together all the time and during those vacations, we usually shared a bed but we were always keeping our pajamas on as he never seemed okay with more than cuddling and kissing.

I thought that after sharing all this with him it was bloody obvious and undeniable that I'm gay and he is too, but despite being open-minded, deep down he got that little homophobe that kept telling him we're just friends and men should never fall in love, let alone get married to one another. I knew that when he told me that we should both start looking for relationships with girls because his family was starting to put pressure on him to get married.

We got into a huge fight, emotional breakdown, breakup and we walked into different paths with tears all over our faces. Two years past in which he dated two girls and I was lonely as fuck, all by myself. I gave up on him, not because he wasn't the love of my life but because I didn't wanna be involved with someone who prefers to live a lie rather than facing his inner fears and contradictions.

It took him a long time but he finally saw the light. He realized that he doesn't belong in a heterosexual relationship too, just like me. He also understood that his discomfort and maybe disgust of anal sex has nothing to do with it being "anal" but rather the mere idea of penetration itself as he struggled to accept it even when he was sharing a bed with girls.

He tracked me down, confessed to me about the details of his failing relationships with women and how he kept looking for me in other people all the time. How he broke my heart for pure none sense. He said everything he was finding a difficult time in one go-around.

I still remember it to this day, we were standing at my doorstep when he said with hopelessness all over his face "I just needed to say this, wishing that you could find it in your kind, caring and generous heart to forgive me, and I don't expect you to do so. I do understand if you don't want to see me or talk to me. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanna punch me in the face and beat the hell out of me for how I abandoned you"

I never really moved on. So, there was no point in pretending to be so. I looked in the eyes, through the eyes, smiled at the cuteness of him, the charm that never faded away before saying "Do you know what I really want? I want to take you in my arms, kiss you and never let go of your lips like for fucking eternity! Hoping that will make you understand that all the hurting in the world wouldn't stop me from loving you! Do you understand?"

He couldn't help but smile as we spontaneously jumped into French kissed, again after two years. The chemistry was still there, the passionate and the madness about each other. We reunited, reconnected but with a bound, that's stronger than ever. He moved into my place and for the first time in eight years since I and my soulmate knew each other, we slept in the same bed, not because we were traveling or in a vacation but in a normal day like couples shall do.

We slept with our pajamas on as we used to do in the yesterdays and I didn't wanna ask for anything more. I didn't wanna make him, by any chance, uncomfortable. I even went further in the next morning as I was heading to IKEA to buy another bed for him, or at least a bigger bed for both of us, but he stopped me and made it clear that he loves how close we are while sleeping.

In the second night, he was the one who insisted that we sleep with nothing but our underwear, and we kept doing that for around a month. I cuddled him all the time, kissed him none stop and caressed his perfect butt every now and then but there was no way I will even ask him to have sex. If he wasn't into it, I was willing to wait as long as he needs. Even 20 or 30 years! Yeah, that's how crazy I was about him and as long as he sleeps and wakes up on my chest, I've nothing to complain about.

One weekend morning, I woke up, lying on my back, and before I opened my eyes, I realized that my underwear waistband was pulled down, just below my balls and there were lips and a mouth engulfing my morning erection. It wasn't a typical blow job. It wasn't just for pleasure. I could feel the love in how carefully my soulmate was doing it. He was moving up and down so slowly and gently, barely sucking, just like if he was caressing my shaft with his lips.

I opened my eyes, smiled while looking at the weird combination of his bearded yet babyface. I played with one of his earlobes and asked "what are you doing, honey?" and I had to see the most breathtaking view of my life as he parted his encouraged lips, letting my cock slide out of his mouth and kissing my balls and whispering into my balls "I was having my breakfast, daddy,,!"

I never heard him call me that before. So, I blushed so much as he gave me the look of a cute baby boy worried about being scolded or punished by his dad before throwing another kiss on the base of my dick and asking "do you know any better breakfast than this?"

I pulled him into my chest, hugged him, french kissed him and said "there's one better breakfast" then I pulled his tongue into my mouth, bit it and said "those lips for sure" and my brain kept telling me "and his booty and butthole too!" But I wasn't brave enough to say it out loud.

He kissed back before commenting "that's highly debatable!" as he smirked and kept throwing kisses from my neck to my nipples, passing by my six-packs and belly button and heading back to my erection. As he was about to suck it again, I held his head with both hands, stopped him and said "as much as I admire you doing this. I can't. You're my soulmate, honey, not a random dude I got with for one night, and I respect you too much to watch you take my dick inside your mouth!"

He laughed and said "I'll figure out a way to regain your respect later, but now, I'm gonna make it up for all the nights you spent alone because of me, crying yourself to sleep. From now on, there will be no tears in bed. Only moans and groans." Then he held my dick with both hands in a picture I've fantasized about for a decade, yet I said "you don't have to this for me! As I said, honey. You're like a God to me and it's so weird to watch you take it in between your perfect lips!"

I was lying on my and he was in settling between my thighs in doggy style when he pushed his face down to my groin and raised his ass up and holy shit! I Just realized that he has been naked all this time. He must've taken off his underwear while I was asleep. I always worshipped the cuteness of his baby face but I never expected it to be so distracting to the point that I didn't notice his bare butt. There was also the fact that I never saw him doing such a thing, not in a zillion year

He made sure that I had a good look at his butt before liking my erection from balls to top and said "you might be my daddy" then he glanced at my huge cock and repeated "my big daddy!" Then he pointed my cock to his lips like I microphone and followed "but I'm the boss here, and I say that this cock will go deep in my throat" then he started rubbing his beard back and forth against the base of my throbbing man thing and continued whispered with the motion of his beard "and it will keep going in and out, in and out, in and out until you cum, right into my esophagus!"

I was speechless already as he added "that's not all" then he shook his buttocks, and my heart skipped a beat at the beauty of the jiggles and I kept repeating what I just saw in slow motion in my head, unbelieving that all my fantasies are coming into reality together. My best friend laughed, shook it again and said: "you don't have to daydream about my butt, it's right in front of you and it's all yours!"

He threw a kiss on the tip of my erection and concluded "in fact, after I'm done sucking, I will not leave the bed before I have this thing in my butt. I don't want to be just your soulmate anymore. I want to be your hole mate too!" Then he got half of my cock inside his mouth and said with unintelligible words "and you have no say in this, do you understand? and I couldn't help but smile, place my hand on his head and whisper "of course I do, boss!"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> What you just read is based on a real story.  
Have a great day ^_^


End file.
